New year Present!
by PinkNekoNeesan
Summary: This is NOT a cross over, i made typo's, i was drunk haha. and yes this is an OOC which i said at the start. SHIMA ZERUKI etc.
1. New year together

Normal POV

Rima was sitting in her room doing her hair and make up for the big new years party at Kaname's

She had a pink denim skirt on with a black corset with pink bows on and a pair of black knee highs with pink bows and boots

she had curled her hair for the evening and put her black bow on that shiki got her.

For make up she had black eyeliner and pink eye shadow.

She was sitting waiting on her date to the party. "Sigh, he's late"

I heard a knock at my , door I opened it to find Shiki, in black skinnys and a shirt

He handed me a red rose that said 'Happy new year'

"Why t-thank you Shiki" I smiled

Shiki put his hand on my cheek and leaned down to kiss me, i kissed him back

I felt his tounge on my bottom lip asking for an entrance I gladly granted it

We shared a long passionate kiss until we needed air, We leaned on each others foreheads till we got our breath back.

"Ready to go?" Shiki asked, I smiled and took his hand, "Yes I am" We left for Kaname's

Rimas POV

Oh I didn't I mention Im dating Shiki! and have been for 9 months hehe

we got into Shiki's car and headed to Kaname's

We got to the door and Ruka awnsered it "Heyy! Welcome to the party!"

"Heyy Utau!" I smiled back, we walked in to find, Yuuki, Ikuto, Kaname, Aido, Ichijo, Yori and Kain

"Hey Guys! Welcome to my party, no parents or guardians!" Kaname beemed

I instantly froze 'no parents, w-what?'

"...And I baught us alcihol!"

'A-alcihol, great, Im doomed'

"Rima. what would you like to drink?"Shiki asked me as he snaked his arms around me

"U-um, Ill just have a vodka and coke" I stutterd

"M'kay Ill be right back"

I sat on the couch and twiddled my thumbs, Shiki came back with my glass and a strongbow for himself

He sat next to me and we sat cuddled drinking our alcihol and of course sharing Mikado

"Hey! guys I have an idea, Let's play Truth or dare and if you pick truth its a shot, if you chiken its 2" Ruka yelled to everyone

"awsume!, Let's play" Kaname yelled

We all sat in a circle I was next to Shiki and Ruka 'I have a bad feeling about this' My stomic was churning

"Another rule! Is that me and Rima can't do things with other people, as that is cheating" Shiki spoke out and put his hand on mine

"Sigh, fine, lets start, well conbine this with spin the bottle spinner is the one saying the truth or dare" Kaname said

Kaname got an empty bottle of WKD and put it in the middle he spun first and it landed on Kain "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" he said with a ready look in his eye "Ohh, I dare you to pull Ruka for more than 10 seconds"

The blush on his face was priceless, but we could all tell he liked her

"uhh, u-uh fine" He crawled over to the middle as did Ruka, he took her face in his hands and leaned forward and started making out with her

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13....

Kaname got up and stood next to them and clapped his hands, theyre heads suddenly snapped up

"Public guys" Ruka blushed and they went back to there spaces, Kain spun the bottle and it landed on Yori

"Dare" smirked Yori "Hmm, I dare you too do what I did but with Aido" He smiled

Both Aido and Yori blushed, The same thing happend with those too and someone had to break them up .

Yori spun the bottle and it landed on me "Truth or dare?" 'hmm do I want a shot or what?'

"Urmmm T-truth?" "Aw Rima you big whimp!" she handed me a shot and I took 'wow that was fucking strong'

"Right, Have you ever had a fantasy about Shiki?" she tried to hold in laughter

"YEAH! I mean who hasen't" I slurred out 'Wait! what?! what was in that shot?' I blushed like mad

I suddenly felt an arm snake round me, "you have Rima-koi? tell me all about it and Ill make it a reality" He whispered in my ear

"Hentai!" I glared at Yori

I spun the bottle and it landed on Yori

"Truth" she said and took the shot "Do you like Aido?" I asked

She blushed like mad! "Urm, Y-Yeah"

"I knew it!" I cheered

She glared and me and spun the bottle and it landed on me "Dare" I smiled

"I dare you to spend the nnight with Shiki in his bed" She smirked

"Eh!?" 'hmmm tempting...No bad Rima! focus' "Fine"

We stayed in the living room a while and I had more shots, JD and shidazl

"Shiki-koi" I whisperd in his ear "I wanna go to bed, wanna join me?" I kissed his cheek and then bit his ear and scurried up stairs

I walked away and headed for his room [a/n he has a spare room of his own at Kaname's, there like bros]

Shiki POV

'.......... What was that about?'

I followed Rima out of curiosity to my room

I got to the door and toook in a deep breath, I walked in and there was Rima, laying on my bed in a rather reveling night gown.

"wow" was all I could say I started to feel all warm, I could just jump her right now, but I controlled myself...just

"R Rima, what are you doing?" I walked over to her and sat on the bed

"This is my new years gift to you" She smiled

"M-My what?"

"your new years gift, I decided new year new start" She smiled she started unbuttoning my shirt

"Rima are you sure?" I took her hands in mine and looked her in the eyes, she looked back into mines and kissed me then she hugged me

She nibbled on my ear 'oh no' and she kept nibbling till I moaned in her ear, she kissed along my neck, then I felt a piercing pain in my neck

she bit me and drank my blood, she licked the blood off and kissed me so I could taste my own blood, which just made me hornier

Ill take that as a yes, I crawled on the bed on top of her never letting go of her lips, we kept kissing, parting when we needed air

I slid my hand under her nightgown and I started massaging her clit, then I slid my hand in her underwear and teased her hole

I kissed down her neck and along her chest, stopping at her clevage, I bit down until it bled receiving a moan from her, I worked back up to her lips and I slid 1 finger in her tight hole

She moaned in to the kiss, I started off slow and built up my speed till she was used to it, I inserted another finger and pumped faster

She was so wet, she started shaking and moaning like crazy, I covered her mouth so noone could hear us, I took my fingers out and started pulling off her top

She unzipped my trousers and put her hands down my boxers till she found my dick, she started rubbing it, teasing me. I stood up and pulled my trousers and boxers

down and sat on the edge of the bed, Rima climbed of the bed and nelt in front off me, she grabbed onto my member and started pumping it slowly

earning and groan from me, she started pumping faster until I started moaning her name, She stopped and rubbed the tip and then she stuck it in her mouth

I was shocked by her sudden actions, she started sucking my cock and rubbing the base of it as she sucked, she started deep throating it,

It was fucking amazing, I was reaching my climax so I stopped her, "Rima, are you ready?" I looked her in the eyes and she nodded, "Ready as Ill ever be" She smiled then kissed me

I lay her on the bed and I positioned my self above her, I slowly eased my way in her tight hole "Oh, Shiki..It hurts"

"Shh I know, It'll pass I promise" I whispered to her as i kissed her soft lips,

then i began to slowly move my hips back and forth, "mmm Shiki" She moaned meeting him thrust for thrust.

He continued increasing his pace every so often until Rima was screaming my name, "R-Rima" I moaned

"Shiki.....I'm g gonna....c cum" She breathed, "M-Me too" I kept going until we had reached our climax, I pulled out and collapsed next to her

Rima POV

'That was amazing', I lay there next to him trying to relax but i couldn't, Shiki obviously could he fell asleep

"hmm I think I'll go for a shower" I smiled I got out off bed and put on my house coat, I headed to the shower and turned it on [A/N shower in room]

I took off my House coat and stepped in, "Mmm that feels nice" I let the water run down my body, it felt nice and relaxing, I turned the heat down so I could calm down

Even just thinking back on it makes me all hot, I shivered *click*

"H-Hello, Whos there?" I saw a figure at the door and I whiped away the steam to see Shiki in all his glory

He opened the door "Can I join ya?" He winked

"Sure Shiki-Koi" He walked and shut the door, He put his hands around my waist and I put mines around his neck, I could feel his member agains my body

"Someones still a little horny" I smiled wickedly

"Only for you" He kissed me hungrily, our tounges dancing with one and other

our bodys wet and rubbing off each other, the heat was getting intence

one of his hands slid to my pussy and started messaging my clit, then he slid his finers in and started pumping, I couldn't conrol my moaning

It just felt soo good, I grabbed onto his member and started pumping it, He started moaning too. "Ohh Shiki" I moaned in his ear

"Ohhh Rima" He returned, They kept going until the came in each other hands, Rima seductivly liked Shikis cum off her hand "mm you taste good, Shiki-koi"

and kissed him in the now boiling water, We got out off the shower and dried off, we put our house coats on and walked out onto the veranda

I kissed her forehear "I love you Rima" "I love you too, Shiki" She smiled back at me

3!  
2!  
1!

"Happy New Year!"

The fireworks went off, they were beautifull

"Rima?"

"Hmm?" She looked over at me and I got down on my knee

"Rima, will you marry me?"

Her face brightened up, "yes!, Yes I Will!"

She jumped into my arms and we kissed

"Happy new year Shiki-koi"

"Happy New year Rima-Koi" 


	2. Valentines

Normal POV

Its been a month since Shiki proposed to Rima, Yes that means its the first of febuary

Rima had 13 days left to get Shiki the best present ever.

Rima, Ruka, Yori and Yuuki were all out Valentines shopping for there guys

"Hmmm, You guys got anything yet" Asked Rima

"Yeah, I got Zero a new gun" Cheered Yuuki

"I got Kain a box of chocolates and a day at a high class gym" Ruka mumbled

"And I got Aido some new jumpers and shiney orniments" Yori added

Rima POV

"Hmm what am I going to get Shiki?" I hit myself on the head trying to think of somthing

"What dose Shiki like?" Yukki asked

"Alot of things" I laughed

"Hmm, I know!" Ruka yelled, she gragged Rima into a shop

"What the hell?" I looked round the shop to see dildos, various bondage items and such "Omg Why are we here?!"

"you are going to suduce Shiki for valentines, make him real happy" Ruka beemed

"O-Oh I-I dunno" I blushed 'hmmm I should' "fine"

I picked up various things and tried on various outfits, till I found the right one

I baught everything at the till and went home

2 Weeks later Valentines day 2010 7Pm

Rima POV

Me and Shiki just finished a lovely home made dinner that he made for us, he baught me a pendant that had his blood in the glass tube in the middle and a bouqet of roses

"Ill clean the dishes you just relax" Shiki kissed me on the cheek as he took the dishes away

I ran upstairs and got ready, I left a note for Shiki

Shiki POV

I cleaned the dishes and went back to the living room and found a note,

'Shiki,

If you want your present, come up stairs and get it ;P

Rima xox'

'Hmm what has she planned' I wandered up stairs and walked into our rooom

It was covered in sceneted candles and rose petals, the canvas bed had the curtians shut, I walked over and drew back the curtians and there she was my beautiful Rima.

Im a black lacey vesty bra, with red fluff on the top and a black and red chained thong

I swear I was gonna loose it

"Hello, Shiki-Koi" She said in a seductive tone with a cheeky smile on her face

she crawled over to me and started un tying my tie as she kissed my cheeks and neck

"R-Rima.." I could bairly talk

She pulled me on the bed and she crawled on top of me "So Shiki-koi, would you like your present?"

"Yess please" I whispered

She started unbuttoning my top and kissing me stomic and chest as she did so, she pulled the shirt off me and threw it somewhere.

I sat up on the bed and looked at her, she pulled out a tue of cherry paste and she squeezed the paste over her chest, I stared at her hungrily, she rubbed it in a little and sat against the pillow and signaled me to come over, I crawled over to her and started licking off the paste, she started moaning in plesure which was making me hornier by the minute.

I licked off all the paste and she crawled back over me and started unzipping my trousers and pulled them and my boxers down to real my fully standing member, "Ohh someones a little horny, shall I take care of that?" she whispered as she teased my penis.

she got out another tube, chocolate paste, she squeezed it on my member and pumped it for a while, earning a moan from me.

She leaned down and stuck it all in her small mouth, she started sucking my member and going faster by the second. "Ohh yes, Rima-koi" I moaned in agreement. She started deep throating it, until I came in her mouth and she swalled it all

"Mmmm You taste delicious, Shiki-koi" She licked her lips, She latched on to my ear with her teeth and nibbled on it 'This girl knows how to drive me wild' My breathing hitched and my dick was soon hard again.

She kissed my ear then my neck adn then she bit me and sucked my blood, she kissed me and let me taste my blood. 'see what I mean'

"Rima-koi?"

"Yess, Shiki-koi?"

"Its my turn to tease you" I smirked at her and pinned her to the bed

I kissed her on the lips and then kissed down her body, which made her shiver, I ran my hands all over her body, she felt so smooth.

I started taking off her vest with my teeth, I started licking her nipple, then I pinched it, receving a rather loud moan from Rima, I messaged her other breast with my hand.

I starrted kissing down her stomic and stoped jsut before her thong strap, Rimas breathing hitched a little, I bit onto her thong strap and slowly pulled it down, to releal Rima and all her beauty.

I opend Rima's legs and started rubbing her clit slowly, her breathing hitched again, I started going faster and she started moaning in pleasure "mm Shiki, yess, more"

I plunged in 2 of my fingers into her tight hole "Mmmm Shiki!" she moaned a little louder

I pumped into her faster and faster till she came onto my fingers, I licked my fingers

"You taste amazing Rima-Koi" I smirked

I pulled her into a long passionate kiss, our tounges played with each other, 'Rima tastes amazing'

Rima POV

'Shiki tastes absalutley amazing, His lips always linger for days, I really love this boy'

I pushed Shiki down to lie on the bed and I climbed on to him and placed my self above his already hard member, I postioned myself abovem I eased my self onto his memer and started riding him slowly, till I was comfortable

"Mmm Shiki, your so big" I moaned

"R-Rima, Your soo tight and wet"

I started ridding him faster and faster, Shiki put his hands on my waist to help me

"Mmmm Shiki, I-im gonna cum"

"M-me too"

We both reached our climax with a loud moan

I got off of Shiki and lay next to him, "Happy valentines day, Shiki-koi, I love you"

"I love you too Rima-Koi, Happy valentines day"

We shared along passionate kiss and then we fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. Big move

recap

I got off of Shiki and lay next to him, "Happy valentines day, Shiki-koi, I love you"

"I love you too Rima-Koi, Happy valentines day"

We shared along passionate kiss and then we fell asleep in each others arms.

Shiki Pov

I woke up next to a naked Rima in my arms, she looked so beautiful and peacefull

'Today I will ask her' I stared at Rima, I reached over and removed a stray hair from her face

Her eyes flickerd open and she looked at me and smiled "Ohayo, Shiki-koi"

I smiled back and gave her s kiss on the cheek, "Ohayo, Rima-koi"

"Have a nice sleep?" I smirked

She blushed "Yess" she put her head on my chest and hugged into me

"Rima-koi, I have a suprise for you today, we are going out for dinner "I smiled...

**Time skip** 5pm

Rima pov

I just finished getting dressed for my dinner date with Shiki, I wore a red silk dress with black sequence and black underskirt and I wore my hair down.

Shiki was smiling at me, "you look so beautiful rima-koi" he said as he kissed my forehead and made me blush.

Shiki was standing there in a white shirt, black skinnys and black open jacket "You look handsome, Shiki-koi" I blushed even more

He smiled back at me and pulled me into a hug "Mine" I huged him tighter and smiled "Mine"

I looked up into his eyes and he looked back in mine and We shared along passionate kiss

we then left and jumped into Shikis car and headed to the restraunt, or so i thought...

Shiki pov

as i was driving along rima was getting a little worried because i wasnt driving to the restraunt,  
like she thought. but she didnt ask where we were going

i stopped outside the petstore and ask her to open the glove box and put the Blindfold on, she didnt ask why,

i helped her tie it being careful not to hurt her, she had a smile on her face, i jumped out the car and helped her out

walked her towards the perstore and took her to the basket where there where a litter of puppies, and undid the blindfold

"Rima-koi my darling, id like you to pick a puppy" i said, she beamed up at me, "Really?" she asked excitidly

"Yes Rima-Koi, Pick one" I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, She ran into the store I waitied for Rima to choose

"Shiki-koi, I found one!" Rima yelled, I walked ovver to see Rima playing with a New foundlend puppy

"awsume, lets get her" I smiled down at her, "What would you like to call her?" asked the cashire,

"Your choice dear" I smiled, "hmmm, Luciee" she smiled

We baught some bits and bobs for Luciee and set off for the car

Rima POV

We got to the car and I put in all the bags from the petstore and put luciee in the back, we got in the car and set off

"Rima, want to go for a walk with Luciee?" I noded "Sure, why not"

We pulled up at the carpark and I got Luciee on her lead, Me and Shiki walked hand in hand and Luciee not far in front, it was peacfull

"You hungry?" Shiki asked "Kinda, why?" I looked at him confused, Shiki stopped and opend the basket he was carrying

Hed made a picnic for us, how sweet, We sat munching the food that Shiki had made

"Rima-koi, Theres somthing I wanna ask you..." Shiki took my hands and looked into my eyes

"Yess, Shiki-koi?" I looked back into his amazing eyes

"Would you like to move in with me, tonight?"

"Ofcourse I would, Shiki-koi!" I pulled him into a tight hug

We headed to my house and collected some of my clothes and stuff, then headed for Shiki's, we walked to his front door

"Welcome home, Rima-koi" He kissed my forehead and hugged me, We headed up stairs were i went to un pack

there was a king size bed in Shiki's room, along with too wordrobes, 2 sets of drawers and a on-suite bathroom it was perfect

After I had unpacked we headed for bed, in our bed, in our room. It was perfect

"Good night Shiki-koi" "good night Rima-koi"

It felt perfect lying there in his arms, my darling Shiki and me. 


	4. New start and New suprise

Recap

"Welcome home, Rima-koi" He kissed my forehead and hugged me, We headed up stairs were i went to un pack

there was a king size bed in Shiki's room, along with too wordrobes, 2 sets of drawers and a on-suite bathroom it was perfect

After I had unpacked we headed for bed, in our bed, in our room. It was perfect

"Good night Shiki-koi" "good night Rima-koi"

It felt perfect lying there in his arms, my darling Shiki and me.

Rima POV

I woke up in a still sleeping Shiki's arms, I decided for thanking him for everything I'd sneak down and make breakfast

I unwrapped his arms and snuck out of bed and headed downstairs, When I got down stairs it was still dark, granted it was 7am

I found the kitchen straight away, I was used to being in Shiki's house, for breakfast I decided to make eggy bread and sausages

I put the sausages on a tray and put them in the oven then I felt to arrms wraap around me, Shiki breathed in my ear "Morning Sexy" and then kissed my ear

"Hehe morning sexy" I smiled at him, then we shared a kiss. "What ya doing?" he hugged me again, "Making breakfast" I continued cooking the eggy bread

I put the food on the plates and poured to cups of coffee, "Breakfast is served Shiki-koi" I smiled at him "Thank you Rima-koi" he said as he kissed me on the cheeck

we had breakfast and washed the dishes and then sat in the living room watching tv. Shiki put an arm around me and I looked up at him and we started making out

"hmm, shall we continue this up stairs?" Shiki smirked at me "Yes we shall" I smiled at him we headed up stairs hand in hand, Shiki pushed me againt the door and took my face in his hands

and started kissing me passionatly, one of his hands slid down my body, he put his hand in my pants and started rubbing my clit, i started moaning into the kiss

I started unbuttoning his trousers and playing with the band on his boxers "mmm Rima-koi, your so mean" Shiki breathed into my ear

I bit down onto his neck and grazed my teeth along his bare neck, Shiki's breathing hitched. "Aww you like that Shiki-koi?"

he moaned lightly "mmmhmmmm rima-koi"

"hehe Shiki-koi" i giggled Suddenly before I could continue I heard a nock at the bedroom door

"Yo Shiki, Rima" A deep voice called, not just any voice Zero's voice 'oh shit' I thought "The front door was open so me and yuuki let ourselfs in"

"*sigh* Go down stairs well be a minute" I yelled back I looked back at Shiki and smiled "come on better go see whats up"

Shiki pouted and cursed under his breath 'big baby' I laughed to myself, We headed down stairs to find Yuuki and Zero sitting watching TV, I smiled at yuuki "Hello Yuuki-chan"

"Hello" she smiled back and walked over to hug me, "I love your new house" I laughed "Technicaly not new deary"

Shiki came down stairs and instantly walked over to Zero and punched him in the arm "Hey! what was that for?!" He yelled

"I felt like it ass hole" Then he sat on the couch with hiss arms crossed

Then Zero clicked on to his mood and started laughing "Major.." "don't you dare say it Zero!" Shiki threatend "Majour co-" "Zero, im warning you!"

"Cock block" he laughed "Thats it!" Then they both got up and Shiki chased Zero "Ill get you gay boy!" "Good luck grandad!"

I turned to Yuuki and smilled "Shopping?" and she smiled back "Totaly" I left a note and me and Yuuki headed out and left the too babys alone they won't notice anyways hehe

Shiki POV

"I-I *breath* give - Up - Chasing - You" I said trying to catch my breath

"T-Told Ya - Grandpa" Zero replied

We lay on the couchs for a bit then a small thought crossed my mind "Zero, Where are the girls?" We looked at each other then the TV where there was a note reading

Shopping, back later

Don't kill each other

R and Y xx

we read it over looked at each other and said "girls *sigh*"

"Lets go" I started

"Too the pub!" Zero finished

and off we went to the pub .

Yuuki POV

"Im so tired, we've been everywhere Rima dont you stop seriously Primark, TKmax, NewLook, etc.... I know you get store credit and buy me stuff but come on!"

"oh weeshed, Ill buy you knee high Doc's if you feel better?"

"kay Im bought! Tooo the shoe store!" I walked ahead of Rima and stood outside the store, "Ohhh Rima look, I want those!" The were Knee high shiny leather Doc's with Red roses and lace on the laces

"Rima? Rima? are you listening?" I turned to see no Rima, "Rima!?" I walked back and bit to see some people with a girl on the floor, I looked closer to see RIMA!

I ran over and called and ambulance, then tried to call Zero but no answer, then shiki, but still noting...

Back at the house

There sat Shiki's phone Ringing.....

Rima POV

I blinked my eyes to find myself in the hospital

"Oh Rima your awake, what happend? Ill get the nurse!"

*sigh* "Yuuki?" I called after her "Yes?"

"Calm the fuck down please" I laughed she stuck her tounge out at me

A while later Yuuki came back with a doctor "Hello miss Touya, I am Dr Black"

"Nice to meet you sir, Am I okay? Can I go now?" I asked nicely

"Yes you can miss Touya but we did a blood test on you and have figured out whats wrong"

"Okay shoot, Ill do whatever to fix it" I smiled

"Your Pregnant"

PNN - Dun dun duuuuun!'

Shiki - NOOOOOO CONTINUE!!

Rima - Mel you bitch :P

EvilPixie - I KNEW IT!!

Rima and Shiki - R and R 


	5. Babys! and weddings

Recap "Calm the fuck down please" I laughed she stuck her tounge out at me

A while later Yuuki came back with a doctor "Hello miss Touya, I am Dr Black"

"Nice to meet you sir, Am I okay? Can I go now?" I asked nicely

"Yes you can miss Touya but we did a blood test on you and have figured out whats wrong"

"Okay shoot, Ill do whatever to fix it" I smiled

"Your Pregnant"

Rima POV

"Im - Im - Im - Im Pregnant?" I felt my face loose all colour, me a mother? really?

"Yes Miss touya, I will send you home with some information and your first scan will be Friday"

"oh um okay, thank you" I smiled at him

"Oh Rima-chan, a mummy, wow, are you okay dear?" Yuuki asked

"Yeah, Im still processing it all, maybe we should head home now" After we got all the info from the Dr and the time card for my scan we headed back to Shiki's to find a tipsy Zero and Shiki.

*Sigh* Yuuki wouldn't let me do anything when we got home her and Zero even stayed over night and in the morning she made us all pancakes.

We all sat at the Dinner table and I decided to tell the boys, "Me and Yuuki tried to call you yesterday"

"Oh? what for?" Shiki awnsered

"I ended up in hospital." I replied "What? Why? Are you okay?" He took my hand

"Well I fainted and the doctors did a scan and well Shiki I am 1 month Pregnant"

Yuuki smiled and Zeros fork hit the plate and he chocked a little, Shiki look shocked then had the biggest smile ever

He pulled me into a hugg "we're gonna be parents" He beemed "Yes we are" I smiled back

"A baby shiki goood lord help us" Zero kindly added then Shiki punched him

"First scans friday" I told Shiki "Thats Tommorow"He beemed

"Well me and Zero better go and leave you both " Yuuki smiled, they both hugged us and congradulated us and headed on their way.

Shiki POV

"So Rima since were going to be parents, maybe we should push the wedding forward?" I asked nervously

"Hmm we could if you wanted to" She smiled 'Score' I smiled back

"How about 2 months?"

"Or next month?" Rima asked

"even better, we better get planing"

Few hours later......

"So backgarden wedding, yuuki as bridesmaid, Zero best man, Minister, Red roses, Suits and dresses, cake, school friends and family?"

"Pretty much" She giggled "You and Yuuki go dress hunting and me and Zero suit hunting after scan" I suggested "Sounds like a plan" She wrapped her arms arund me and I hugged her

"Soon we will me Mr and Mrs Shiki" She said happily "can't wait" I replied

Next again day at scan Rima POV

"Well Miss Touya great news, your having twins!" The doctor smiled "A boy and a girl"

I smiled like a cheser cat, "Just what I was hoping for this is great!"

"sure is" smiled Shiki, After the scan Shiki and Zero went suit hunting and me and Yuuki went dress shoping

We tried on 27 dresses that day, I was soo tired, Till we found the perfect drress for Yuuki, A red silt long boob tube dress, with black rose netting and black pannels on the skirt with Red silk high heels with red netting over top and a red and black hair band too mach.

Then after that we found the perfect wedding dress... It was A white dress that had a kind of corsety booob tube top with black floral design across the chest and had white and black pannels on the skirt (picture on profile) With a tiara and a long white veil. It was perfect.

We met back up with shiki and Zero who had also been sucessfull with the suits, next we selected the cake, flower arangments and invetations. We also popped in a few baby shops.

We've also decided at the wedding to annonce the twins that are on the way.

After a long day me and Shiki headed home and had dinner, then headed to bed, we ended up stay awake and discussing names

"What about Adam?" Shiki asked

"hmm or Dylan?" I added

"Or Ikuto" shiki suggested

"Oh Ill suggest a girls name and you a boys name?" I suggested

"Sounds goood, okay um I say Richard?"

"For a girl I say Emily?"

"Hmmm how aabout Emily Kahlan Shiki?" Shiki smiled

"I like it and Richard Senri Shiki?" I suggested

"I love it! Agreed?" He smiled

"Definatly, I love you Shiki"

"I love you 2 Rima-koi"

Then we fell asleep in each others arms.....

To be continuedd....

PNN - Awww, Ra dn R Pweeese, I wuvvv you guyss :P x

Shiki - uh huh sureee

Rima - Shut it youuu x 


	6. Chapter 6

_recap_

_"Hmmm how aabout Emily Kahlan Shiki?" Shiki smiled_

_"I like it and Richard Senri Shiki?" I suggested_

_"I love it! Agreed?" He smiled_

_"Definatly, I love you Shiki"_

_"I love you 2 Rima-koi" _

_Then we fell asleep in each others arms..._

Shiki POV

Theres only a few more days till the wedding, Tonight was the hen night and stag night, Rima was having a baby shower mixed in with hers and me and the guys are going to Zero's for drinks and the xbox. Plus me and Rima won't see each other till the wedding day, so today we are going to be alone.

I decided to wake up my beautful fiance up with breakfast in bed, We spent the whole morning going through a check list on what we had

Cake √

Suit's, cufflings, flowers, shoes √

Dresses, brides/maids, tiaras, veils, shoes √

Rings √

flowers√

Table dressings√

food √

Music√

Venue - church √

Invites done and sent √

Vows ...X

"Hmm we need to get thoes written" I kissed Rimas cheek, "I love you baby, soon we will be Mr and Mrs" I smiled

"Yes, I can't wait and then we will have our children" She smiled back at me "oh, there kicking wanna feel?" She smiled with a slight blush

I lay next to her and put my hand on her stomic and there it was my little boy and girl kicking, letting us know they are there. "wow, I can't wait to see them both"

"I love you so much Rima-Koi"

"I love you too, Shiki-koi"

Sadly 7pm struck and I had to meet up with the guys and Rima had to prepare for tonight.

I put on a blue shirt and pair of jeans and headed down stairs to help set up for the baby shower/hen night. Rima was still getting ready *sigh* girls

Rima came downstairs in a white and pink flowing knee length dress, she looked beautiful and she had her hair down which she hasn't done in a long time but she still had her signutre bow.

Rima POV

"shiki-koi you okay?" I asked knowing he probably was staring, hehe boys *sigh*

"Yeah, I am perfect, I am gonna miss you though" Then he walked over and latched on to me.

"Aww ill miss you but its only one night baby" Then I kissed him, a long, passionate kiss which was broken by... *ding dong* the door

"ill get it" shiki said walking away in a huff

I just giggled and sat down, In walked Zero, Yuuki, Ruka, Kain, Kaname, Yori, Auido and Ichiru

"Everyones here!" I smiled, I said my last good by too Shiki and then me, Yuuki,Yori and Ruka had our girly alone time wooo hoo

All the girls chipped in and bought the baby's gifts and a few for me, they also booked a romantic holiday for next year that has Child care so the adults can be alone and its Yuuki's family who own the place.

Ruka(being the crude out of all of us) baught me new bikini, lets just say its like dental floss...

Shiki POV

Me, Zero, Kain, Auido, Ichiru and Kaname headed to Zero's basicaly getting pished while play Halo, CoD MW2 and Skate while drunk and maybe a little high. Best night ever

The guys had all passed out but I couldn't I wanted to make my vows perfect for tommorow, plus its only like 10pm, wedding is at 2pm tommorow

So here we go, I got a bit of paper and Started to Write out my vows,

Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. Rima, I pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives, one life, and let us always honor and respect each other.

Perfect.

Rima POV

All the girls had drunk a little to much and fell asleep watching scary movie, I couldn't sleep, i missed Shiki. I decided to write my wedding vows then go to bed

"Hmmm, thats it!"

You are my best friend, my love & my inspiration

Today I give myself to you in marriage.

I promise to always encourage you, and to respect you

I promise that I will love you when times are good and when times are hard

No matter how difficult things seem, I will never give up

I promise to cherish you, now and for ever

My dear sweet fallen angel Shiki

TBC..


End file.
